onsen in love
by niichigo
Summary: tentang takarin.suzuyoichi yang tidak terima akan adanya yamarin!


Waa!fancic pertamaq tetang TakaxKarin!

Pleassse coment!

Please help mee!

Huuuaaa!

*gejjjeeeeeee*

With me 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Pairings :TakaRin [for the first time, I used TakaRin pairing! X3]

Eyeshield 21 Oneshot Fanfic,

One Time

by anezaki hirumamo

sesuai tradisi dari generasi ke generasi lain,klub American football,Setiap tahun,akan diadakan pengundian menginap di'onsen'selama 6 hari 3 malam,tentu saja tidak ada yang mau melewatkan kesempatan berencana ingin menembak Karin di acara dimulai pagi dari tim 1-6 maju untuk menarik undiannya.

Tim 1:yamato!yamato!yamato!

Tim 2:toki!toki!toki!

Tim 3:yuto!yuto!yuto!

Tim 4:ibarada!ibarada!ibarada!

(udah ah~!capek kalo nulisin sampe ke tim 6 ==;)

Crinkkk....

Yamato:Ini adalah pernyataan absolute ku,yang menang adalah tim 1….

Juri:yaa~~!baiklah!undian yang keluar adalah TIM 1!SELAMAT!

Tim 1:wuooooooo!absolute prediction yamato memang 99,99% tepat!(0,01nya udah diambil sama deimon devil bats:)

Tim 1-5:*inheart*kita memang selalu menderita ……

Heracles:nah,baiklah tiket ke onsenya akan kubagikan,setiap kamar terbagi atas 3 1 aku,achiles dengan tenma,kamar 2,hotei,orio,dan untuk tim….

Yamato:hei Heracles!aku di kamar mana?

Taka:aku sekamar sama yamato lagi?

Karin:aku sekamar sama siapa?kan aku perempuan ///!

Heracles:ahh,untuk kamar ke 3 ini….hmmm…….

Taka:apa?

Heracles:kamar ke-3:YAMATO,TAKA DAN KARIN!

YAMATO+TAKA+KARIN:NANIIIIIIIIIII?+bareng gorok ni author

(baiklah para pemirsa,mari kita ke tempat kerja author kita ini!salllmaaa!)

Yamato:*meng-caeshar charge salma*

Cok!aku nggak bakal mau sekamar ma taka!hooooomoooooo!

Taka:buetttttul!kalo sama Karin sih!okeokoeeokee aja!

Karin:ini pelecehan!nggak bisa kubiarkan!

Gue:kyyaa!ampun !ini kan Cuma cerita!CERITA!

(end of flashback==;)

1 masalah terselesaikan,Karin,taka,yamato menunggu datangnya hari pada saat hari h-nya,terlihat sekumpulan orang yang terlihat sangat amat very banyak(baca=lebay)Karin mencari tempat duduk yang kosong

Karin:duh~,mana ya tempat duduk yang nyaman?semuanya sudah diduduki sama orang nih!bingung 3!

Kebingungan Karin terlihat dari bola mata pun segera ambil tindakan pada menyeret tangan Karin.

Taka:hei,Karin!duduk di sini saja denganku!di sini masih kosong kok!

Karin blushing mendengar ajakan taka yamato pun melihat tingkah kedua temannya pun tidak mau balik menyeret tangan Karin ke suatu tempat duduk.

Yamato:eh Karin,duduk disini aja!disini bangkunya lebih empuk lho!

Karin blushing untuk yang ke-2 pun juga semakin tidak mau perdebatan antara yamato vs taka.

Karin:hyyaa!aku tambah bingung lagi!aku harus milih yang mana!

Karin dengan wajah merah meronanya bingung memilih antara receiver dan runningback teikokku Alexander,akhirnya,heracles pun turun tangan

Heracles:naa~!begini aja!kalian duduk bertiga di kursi paling depan aja!kan biar adil!

Taka+yamato:baiklah…setuju..

Achiles:aku g setuju

(baiklah kita kembali ke studio)

Gue:CUT CUT!heii!botak sialan!ngapain kamu ambil bagian!sesuai naskah tuh nggak kayak gini tau!

Achiles:gak gak gak!pokoknya gue nggak setuju kalo yamato n taka duduk bareng!

Gue:cih,baiklah kalau itu maumu!

#langsung manggil all line man dari seluruh dunia buat ngapokin achiles

(loh,kok ceritanya makin g jelas aja ya?ya udah,balik lagi ke dialog!)

Akhirnya yamato,taka,dan Karin diputuskan duduk bertiga di bangku paling pun untuk memcahkan keheningan itu,Karin membuka mulutnya

Karin:engg,kalian tau nggak yang ngerencanain kita menang undian itu siapa?

Yamato:ngg?bukannya itu _abbsloute prediction-_ku?

Karin:kayaknya nggak sebelum acara dimulai,aku lihat ada seseorang ngatur tempat semua kertas itu bertuliskan TIM 1,dan kayaknya,oarang itu adalah sepertinya aku juga sepertinya pernah mengenal juri itu.

Taka:madsudnya?

Karin:bentar,aku ingat ingat dulu…..

Dia itu membawa membawa masuk anjingnya yang sangat dilihat lihat,dia selalu mengeluarkan aura beranting dan bewarna runcing dan memakai anting tajam seperti mengulang kembali ingatanya saat pertandingan melawan seorang quarterback,bernomor 1…dia adalah…

"hi…hi..hiruma..yoichi?"jawab Karin tergagap gagap karena ketakutannya,_by the way,_siapa sih orang yang nggak kaget kalo kedengaran nama _hiruma yoichi?_tentu saja semua orang kaget!termasuk juga taka dan yamato.

Yamato:hi..hiruma yoichi?setan American football paling licik,menakutkan,seduni itu?nggak mungkin dia berbuat baik pada kita!kita aja lawannya!

Taka:lagipula,rencana licik apa yang dia lakukan buat kita?aku serasa ada yang nggak beres nih…

Karin:ahh~,apapun kedaannya,mari kita coba maklumi aja==;

_Apa yang hiruma ingin lakukan?kenapa hiruma berbuat baik pada mereka?anda tak mengerti?liat saja fancic ini sampai ending!_XXDDD

Akhirnya setelah 15 menit,mereka bertiga menenangkan diri melihat jam tangannya,yamato memakan bekalnya,dan Karin pun memandangi pemandangan sambil mengeluarkan buku terasa bagi semuannya 48 menit yang panjang itu,mereka sudah sampai di tempat keluar menjadi _guide tour_.heracles mengangkat bendera kecil berwarna merah yang berarti semua penumpang harap turun masing masing untuk yamato,Karin dan taka muncul.

Heracles:hohoho!kita telah sampai ke onsen kyo yang baru ini jadi pembicaraan orang orang sekitar!hilangkan semua stress dan amarahmu terhadap kegiatan keras American football!sekarang kita bermain main sepuasnya!yeah!

All:YEAAAAHHHH!

Yamato:hei Karin,kamu kenapa?

Taka:wajahmu pucat!mabuk kendaraan?

Karin:nggak,ini karena aku mikir hal yang aneh aneh==;(baca:hiruma yoichi)

~~~flashback=w=;~~~

Semua mengikuti perintah Heracles,mereka menaruh barang barangnya di kamar mereka masing masing,dan setelah itu,Heracles,taka,Karin,yamato dkk berendam di sangat ,taka dan para anggota cowok lainnya memasuki ruang ganti Karin ke ruangan ganti ,Karin mengajak anggota cherr yang lainnya.

Karin:ah,berendam yuk!^w^

Kapten cheerleader:oh, sekarang kami masih latihan cheer dulu!karin duluan aja!

Karin:oh~,gitu ya,ya udah.g papa deh…

Karin meninggalkan para cheer itu pergi latihan,saat Karin ke ruang sepinya ruang ada siapapun dikarenakan tim 1 menyewa_ onsen_ ini selama 6 hari.

Karin:ahh~,sial,lagi lagi aku harus sendirian lagi ==;

Karin hannya terdiam setelah itu,terdengar suara berisik yang terdengar di pojok kolam yang tertunduk lesu itupun akhirnya segera menuju kea rah suara tanpa sepengetahuan Karin,setelah dia berjalan kea rah selatan,ternyata suara itu adalah suara nyanyian dari para anggota COWOK tim 1 pun bisa di pemandian cewek ada cowok?

Karin:#inheart#

Hyaaa!kenapa ada cowok di sini!ini kan pemandian cewek!kok bisa sih!

Karin yang terlihat sangat gugup itu terlihat oleh juga kadar kagetnya Cuma 0,1 aja,ato bisa dibilang percaya diri{-w-:;)yamato menghampiri Karin.

Yamato:hoi!karin!

Karin:#dengan wajah blushing#

hgya!yamato san!ngapain kamu disiiiiniiiiiiiii!

Yamato:loh?ini kan pemandian umum!

Karin yang setengah mati setengah hidup itu melihat ke papan onsen,bagaimana nggak kaget?namanya aja PEMANDIAN UMUM!

Karin:hya!be..berr..eeaaarrrtiii iniii…!

Heracles:udah ah Karin!nggak usah malu!kita kan sesame manusia!

Karin:uh~~////!bukan gitu!

Taka:tenang ada aku!

Yamato:aku juga ada loh!

Heracles:cikiciw~~~!yamato jealos tuh!

Karin:uhh~~,ya udah deh….

Karin yang begitu malunya kalau ini adalah pemandian umum tidak sadar bahwa semuanya telah yamato Karin sadar,Karin melihat taka yang sedang tertidur di onsen.

Karin:aduh!taka kok ketiduran sih~~!ah,tapi kalo dibangunin kasihan juga!biarin deh kayak gini aja!lagipula wajahnya juga manis ^/////^

Karin memegangi rambut taka yang sangat halus,tanpa sadar,taka pun terbangun.

Taka:hmm?...ngg…oh..aku ketiduran ya Karin?

Karin:akh!maaf!aku sudah membuatmu terbangun!aku pergi dulu!

BRUAAKK!

Karin yang tadinya ingin pergi dari onsen tiba tiba dipeluk oleh tubuhnya sangat panas,seperti matahari,air keringatnya mengalir begitu otomatis pun aku menjadi blushing.

Karin:eh,,,..taka..tolong llepaskan aku…

Taka:aku nggak akan melepaskan mu!

Karin:ehh?

Taka:_ I'm at your side, I'm at your side  
Don't cry my love  
No words, no heart  
I'm at your side_

Wave goodbye to love  
Wave goodbye...to love

Karin:apa madsudmu taka?

Taka:sejak kau melempar bola,aku mulai deg degan,sejak kau menjadi quarterback,aku jadi sdikit menyukaimu,dan sekarang,aku jadi sangat menyukaimu,,Karin….maukah kau menjadi pacarku?

Karin:eh,,kalllaauu iitttuuu…

Taka;ya atau tidak?

Karin:ngg,sejujurnya,YA.

Kedua pasangan tersebut tersenyum keheningan di dua keheningan itu terpecah saat ada suara.

KEKEKEKE

Karin dan taka pun menjadi _blushing sweetdrop,_keheningan yang diciptakan mereka berdua pecah.

Karin:sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk….

Taka:sepertinya,cepat ganti baju dan makan!

Karin:iya!

Mereka berdua meninggalkan mereka makan dengan begitu pun SHOCK melihat taka dan Karin yang sangat kenangan cinta TakaRin yang pertama!

~~~FIN~~~

_(+)ngomong ngomong,kenapa hiruma berbuat baik pada kelompok 1 teikokku?CRINGG!jawaban itu akhirnya terpecahkan!hiruma menjebak taka dan Karin!dia tidak punya ancaman untuk taka!makanya ancaman taka dibuat buat ma hiruma!geejjjjjjjeeeeee puooolllllllll!XXDDD_

~~~FIN~~~

Fiuhh~~!

Akhirnya selesai juga 1 fic!ini bikinan sendiri lho!#dilemparin tomat busuk sama pemirsa#

Ini jelek?maafkan saya…

Ini geje?pukullah saya…

Ini aneh?tonjoklah saya..

Pengarangnya aneh?memang udah dari dulu =w=..


End file.
